Crush
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: While making her way home in the rain after another adventure, Fionna finds Flame Prince alone in the woods. Unable to abandon him due to her oath as a hero, she awkwardly helps him out. But things end up going better than she expected them to. FionnaxFlame Prince, *Oneshot*, Minor Gumlee, Fluff, feels, cute, Genderbend, Righteous flame


**My second FionnaxFlame Prince**

 **I feel this pairing doesn't get nearly enough love.**

 **I hope you guys like it**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Fionna walked silently through the woods, humming to herself as she made her way home. An umbrella held up over her head as the rain fell down around her heavily. Her feet semi wet from puddles. Her body covered in light goosebumps to herself from the cold but she tried her best to ignore it, but agreed she needed to get thicker clothes.

She was on her way home from another mission, wet, sore and exhausted. It was late and growing dark, but she wasn't scared, just fed up and eager to get home into her warm bed. Having to rely on herself as Cake was home sick, she had been coughing up hairballs for hours. Having felt sick and feeling weak, though worried about Fionna terribly.

As she continued onward, she saw ducks splashing around in water and laughed to herself. She wondered about all of her friends, such as Marshall Lee out in this weather causing trouble and teasing Gumball. She hadn't hung out with them in a while and missed those stupid nerds. Though going on adventures was fun, it never really beat hanging out with your besties. Just thinking about it brought all sorts of nostalgia.

But Marshall was busy working on music and dealing with some drama from his mum. Being the son of the ruler of the Nightosphere, she often babied or teased him which embarrassed him. But growing up she had barely been there for him, often doing her own thing and acting neglectful. Yet wanted to repair bonds with him all these years later.

Gumball was busy with drama in the kingdom, but things were not nearly as bad as usual. He had also been helping out Marshall with his music and helping him write new songs. However, when his mum came into his life, he had added emotional support to Marshall while his mother was around. The two having history together.

As she looked around, she then spotted a body lying on the ground. Concerned, she approached closer ready to attack should it be a trick. Always on her guard after what happened with ice queen. Knowing better than to trust people so easily and trust her gut instinct better as to allow herself to be fooled like she was last time.

Upon reaching the figure, she realized it was Flame Prince. He had collapsed on the ground, now a deep purple instead of his usual fiery orange colour. She had learned that he was greatly weakened by water and caused him pain. She recalled how after being attacked by Ice queen, it had taken him a long time to recover. However, Gumball had looked after him until he was able to grow back into his normal form again.

She then approached him closer, so she was standing over him and shielding him with the umbrella. He had passed out and didn't look good at all, wondering how long he had been out here like this. They were far away from the tree house and there was no way Cake would let him inside. Afraid he would set her or their house on fire, not going near fire as she was scared of him.

She then shifted awkwardly then slowly knelt down to place down her umbrella slightly. Awkwardly, she picked up Flame Prince and placed his damp body onto her back slowly. When she had balanced him carefully, she then sighed heavily and headed on. She couldn't just leave him here, he could die. He was already weakened from the rain as it was already.

She then headed off into the night through the woods hoping to find shelter. Carrying an unconscious flame prince on her back while balancing her umbrella at the same time. She got the feeling that this was going to be a very long night, but at least the story after it all would be an interesting one to tell around the campfire.

* * *

Fionna slowly carried onward with Flame Prince on her back. Her exhaustion and lack of food starting to irritate her but she kept going despite this. She was beginning to worry about how unresponsive he was, hoping he wasn't dead or at the very least dying. He hadn't even moved from when she had first found him in the woods.

Eventually, she found a cave ahead of them. It wasn't very big, but it would cover them enough. It would be dry and warm enough, but it would have to do for the time being. She then carried him inside, eager to be out of the cold and the wet. As they got inside, she placed Flame Prince on the rocks quietly, making sure he was as comfortable as she could manage.

The poor guy had probably been through enough this evening the same as her, he didn't need more trouble on top of it. She then put down the umbrella quietly, making sure to shake it off away from him. Then placed it down somewhere on the floor but somewhere she could find it later on. Just in case it started up again on the way home.

She then knelt down beside him quietly, he didn't seem to be breathing and she hoped he wasn't dead. As she didn't know how long he was out there in the pouring rain like that. As she sat beside him, she hesitated briefly. It was only mouth to mouth contact and basic first aid, but it was her first time kissing someone. Let alone a guy for that matter.

But Cake wasn't around so she would never know, which would be ok. Not like she would ever tell anyone about this as it wasn't their business to begin with. This was her decision and she was doing this of her own free will. Though it was a little awkward as this was her first time doing such a thing. She shook her head to clear her head.

She then shyly tucked some of her hair behind her ear, then leaned over his cold body shyly. She then leaned towards him slowly and placed her lips over his and breathed as heavily as she could. Breathing more and more oxygen into his body, in hopes of relighting his fire. Not wanting him to die, she knew how sad that would be, how he had done nothing wrong.

Eventually she felt her lips growing warm, eventually stinging as he started to return to his usual orange colour. The cold ground steaming as his heat began to burn the ground. Suddenly, he sat up causing Fionna to pull away when she had done enough. Careful not to burn herself with his fire, but relieved to know that he was ok. Though she was glad he didn't know what had happened.

Flame Prince looked around in a stunned state, his eyes wide and dazed. He had no idea what happened, he knew he had been out in the woods. Suddenly it started to rain, but before he could find shelter everything went black. He had no idea where he was and didn't recall moving, so whom had taken advantage of him while he had been out.

Sensing his panic Fionna decided to calm him before things got out of hand. "I… Its ok. Your safe now, you passed out in the woods. But I saved you" Fionna babbled awkwardly. She didn't need to add the part where she had kissed him. That would be too embarrassing. But she could give him the brief basics to keep him calm.

Flame Prince sat there quietly in the darkness, his black eyes wide with awe. He had never seen such a pretty girl before. She had such beautiful blue eyes and golden blonde hair tucked into her hat. He then looked at her gratefully, a soft smile on his cheeks. "Thank you, my blue-eyed angel" she replied. Without her, he would have died alone in the rain if he had been out there much longer.

Fionna felt her cheeks heat bashfully. She doubted he even remembered her, their first meeting had been very brief when he had been small after all. It would have taken him a long time to readjust to changing back. Every time she was around him, she felt her heart skip a beat. Time stopped, and she lost her ability to speak, her mind just turning to utter mush.

Flame Prince then weakly got to his feet, attempting to leave the cave in hopes of getting home. He needed to get back to his kingdom, his fire lions would be lonely without him. He didn't know if that damn ice queen was taking advantage of his lions again or if any other mishaps had happened, but he needed to return just to make sure.

"Wait!" she cried loudly. It was still raining heavily with no hopes of letting up any time soon. He had only just recovered barely minutes ago, so going out wasn't a good idea in his condition. She didn't even know if she had enough oxygen in her lungs in order to help him out a second time either. So it was best not to risk it.

Flame Prince looked outside the cave curiously, then saw what she was trying to explain. He sighed heavily as he saw the pouring rain covering the ground. This was a bother to him as he would be leaving his lions unattended. He then turned to Fionna quietly, his expression calm "Do you mind if I stay here a while?" he asked hopefully. He knew it was awkward for her, but he would try and not make this too uncomfortable for her.

Fionna's cheeks heated to the colour of the jewel on his forehead. She then bowed her head nodding it abruptly "Ok" she replied in an almost squeaky tone. She probably sounded like a child. God, she was a heroine for crying out loud, she kicked monsters asses on a daily basis. So why was she getting all tongue tied right now?

She then got to her feet quickly and collected some wood and moss from the surrounding cave. Using it, they could make a fire to keep her warm, unlike him she wasn't made of fire. She couldn't exactly touch him as she would be burned pretty badly. He watched her as she pottered about collecting objects to make a fire. A warm smile on his face as she wondered around the cave bashfully

* * *

Fionna and Flame Prince stood by the edge of the cave together quietly. Warm smiles on their faces as they gazed at the night sky before them, the moon beaming down on them. The rain had stopped, the clouds rolling through the sky silently. Giving them a beautiful view of the night sky with the moon high above them. A slight romantic vibe in the atmosphere.

Flame Prince then turned to Fionna with a warm smile. He could not thank her enough for her kindness and would have to find a way to repay her for this kind act. "Thank you again, Fionna" he replied gratefully. He then hurried out of the cave, a burn trail following behind him as he did. Eager to return to his home soon.

Fionna gazed after him as he sped away, her cheeks flushing all over again. She sighed heavily her eyes bright and gentle. Her heart feeling as though it was being squeezed and a fuzzy feeling spreading through her like magic. "Glob" she muttered to herself. She really liked him.


End file.
